


beautiful goodbye

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, Rejection
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: Mew Suppasit adalah sebuah personifikasi dari perpisahan terindah milik Gulf Kanawut.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 1





	beautiful goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> written for a friend of mine. enjoy ♡

“So this is it?“  
“Yeah, this is it. Thank you for the wonderful years with you. I'm blessed to be able to know you. You are my best good bye ever.“  
He laughed.  
“Stop it. We can still see each other! Kita masih sama-sama di Bangkok 'kan?” Gulf hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mew.

Selama beberapa bulan terus bersama memang menimbulkan perasaan lain dalam hati Gulf.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mew Suppasit adalah sosok yang nyaris tak bercela di mata Gulf Kanawut.

Baik? He's more than just kind.  
Attentive? Sangat.  
Smart? You guys know it already.  
Peduli pada sekitarnya? Those merits they did had answered, and the story behind the adoption of Chopper also explains it.

“Nong?”  
Pikiran Gulf tentang pria di depannya langsung buyar.

“Iya? Sorry, aku tadi memikirkan sesuatu....” Mew tertawa lagi.

“Gulf, makasih ya. I'm not good on expressing how I feel but I'm very thankful I get to meet you dan berpartner bareng selama 2 tahun ini. I'm grateful that the universe has found its way for me towards you.“ Mew menatap Gulf lembut sambil mengelus tangan Gulf perlahan.

“Thank you. I'm glad that we met.“ Tutup Mew sambil memeluk Gulf dan menepuk punggungnya. Dada Gulf sesak. Air mata perlahan mengalir di pipi Gulf.

Gulf benci perpisahan; apalagi dari seorang Mew Suppasit. Ia benci.

“Take care nong,” tangan Mew menggusak rambut Gulf perlahan. Air mata Gulf turun makin deras.

Mew melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kecil melihat air mata Gulf.

“Aduh, nong kesayanganku nangis, maaf ya.... kita masih bakal sering ketemu kok, I will make time for you. Kamu gak lupa alamat rumahku 'kan? Jangan sampai kamu lupa padahal kamu sudah sering menginap di sana!” Gulf tertawa kecil sambil menghapus air matanya.

“Mana mungkin aku lupa! Aku ke rumahmu kalo kangen Mae!!” sahut Gulf pura-pura ngambek.

“This isn't a good bye, nong.”

Gulf mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Mew.

“Mew, Gulf, sorry memotong pembicaraan kalian, tapi I need to talk to mew sebentar, kupinjam sebentar ya P'Mew nya ya Nong Gulf!” sahut manager Mew yang juga akrab dengan Gulf.

“Silahkan, Phi!”

“Aku pergi sebentar ya, Nong...” sahut Mew yang dibalas Gulf dengan anggukan kecil.

Gulf menatap punggung Mew yang berjalan menjauh darinya, sambil memperhatikan Mew yang sedikit menunduk, agar bisa mendengarkan ucapan managernya dengan jelas.

Still, as attentive as ever.

Ini memang bukan perpisahan yang melibatkan jarak antara mereka, namun, tekad Gulf sudah bulat.

Ia akan berpisah dengan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam untuk Mew Suppasit.

Mew Suppasit adalah sosok yang nyaris tak bercela di mata Gulf Kanawut.

Namun, satu kekurangan Mew:

Ia sudah pernah menolak perasaan Gulf sebelumnya, dan Gulf tidak menyukai fakta itu.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted too on my twitter account, @atpsunbright!


End file.
